


wet dream

by supernormal



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Bottom Ishigami Senkuu, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Asagiri Gen, Verbal Humiliation, Wet Dream, i guess, oh how the turntables moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernormal/pseuds/supernormal
Summary: Gen has a wet dream. Unfortunately, he is a sleep talker.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	wet dream

**Author's Note:**

> hi lol

_Gen sighed, taking in the sight before him. "Oh my… Senku-chan… I can't believe it… you're finally mine…I, I always knew that you'd be mine…" He gripped his ass, fingers sinking into the supple flesh. "You're so gorgeous," he gasped. Senku looked back at him and arched his back, a sly smile on his face._

_"Yeah, that's right," he breathed, "Wiggle that cute ass a little more." Wasting no time at all, he spread his cheeks apart and slid his cock between them."Oh—!" The pleasure was divine. His body felt hot all over as ecstasy consumed him. A sort of heat he'd never felt before._

_He thrusted his hips in and out. He held on to Senku's slim waist with both hands to keep steady as he desperately fucked into him. It was incredible. He couldn't stop himself. "O-Ohh, Senku-chan! You're gonna make me cum! It's too much! Fuck, I'm cumming...!"_

***

Senku was shaken out of his slumber by the weight of Gen's body; he had rolled over so that he was almost on top of him. They had been sleeping together more frequently lately; tonight was one of those nights. Partly because they had been working together late in the night and it was easier to remain in the same place, partly because they were growing closer together.

He was a little annoyed at being woken up, but things happen. He lazily reached behind to pat Gen's shoulder in the dark. Gen draped his arm back around him as if it was a conscious response.

_He sure is clingy in his sleep. Clingier than usual, that is._

Thinking nothing of it, Senku closed his eyes and expected to fall back asleep in no time. But his eyes shot open again when Gen wrapped his legs around his thigh and clumsily rolled his hips against him.

 _What is he up to now?_ He theorized that Gen must have been shifting around in his sleep, or was trying to spoon. _Yeah, that's it._

Then, Gen murmured something. _"Senku-chan… Mmn…"_

He furrowed his brow. _My name?_

_Oh, I get it._

His voice was low and his words slurred together but he could still make it out. Gen was dreaming about him.

He smiled to himself smugly. _That's cute._

It wasn't as cute anymore when something poked his backside.

_Oh, of course he's hard._

He wasn't dreaming about them frolicking in the flowers or cuddling or anything. _It was a wet dream._

He stretched out tiredly.

_Should I…?_

He placed his hand on Gen's shoulder, ready to shake him awake. He hesitated, though. Curiosity was going to get the best of him.

_I wonder what exactly he's doing with me in his dream._

He wouldn't lie, he was intrigued. He kind of wished he could peer inside Gen's head and see. It must be something exciting if it was enough to give him an erection. When he was awake, he was going to prod the details out of him and maybe tease the shit out of him, but he also felt a little bad dragging him out of what was apparently such a riveting dream so soon. Just a little.

 _I'll give him a few more minutes._ He silently applauded himself for being so generous.

Gen was starting to move in his sleep. He was thrusting his hips back and forth, rutting against Senku's thigh. This must have been the point that they started fucking in his dream. He wanted to make him spill all the details when he awoke.

Was Gen really imagining that he's fucking me? Can he feel his cock rubbing against my body right now?

Senku felt his face heat up. He swore to god if he was gonna get turned on by this. He could feel Gen's rock-hard cock through his pants as it rubbed up against him. He subtly pushed back onto him. _Just to humor him a little, of course. Will this make him feel good?_ His groin felt… tingly the more he thought about it. He felt extraordinarily lucky. To be in this time and place.

Senku decided to give him a bit of time to do his thing. He was going to wake him up of course. _Of course._ Maybe letting sleep through have his little wet dream was a reward for all the work he did for him.

Gen was making some sort of garbled moaning noise while he feverishly humped him like a horny animal. _"Unnh… Unh… Cumming…"_

_Oh, shit._

A wet spot was forming on Senku's thigh where Gen's crotch was touching him.

_He's actually gonna ejaculate._

Gen was clinging onto him tight and whimpering in his ear. He was surely having a great time in his head right now but Senku wasn't up for more cleaning than he already had on his hands.

_Okay, yeah, no, he needs to wake up before he ruins the sheets._

What a perfect excuse to wake him. He turned around and gently shook his arm. "Hey. Gen. Wake up." No response. "Gen." He sighed and flicked his forehead. "Wake up. You're dreaming."

He groaned and shifted around but didn't open his eyes. Senku lightly tugged at the white fringe of his hair. "Wake up, idiot."

Finally, Gen furrowed his brow and opened one eye. "What…?" His voice was hoarse.

"You were sleeping."

"Huh?" He still had one arm draped over him, legs still intertwined with Senku's.

"Take a look at yourself."

He looked downward and immediately untangled his legs and defensively crossed his arms over his chest. _"Shit."_ He rolled over, turning his back to him. "Senku-chan, it wasn't what it…"

"Of course it was." He turned on the light, illuminating the small room. Even though Gen was hiding his face, Senku could tell by his reddened ears that he was blushing hard. He grinned. It's time to prod. “I know what you were dreaming about. You were basically announcing it to me.”

“Just…” He curled up, arms between his legs. “I think I need to go change, okay?”

“Hahaha!” Senku sat up on his elbows “You came your pants, right? You got some on me.”

“Senku-chaaan!” he whined. “Shut up.”

An evil lightbulb lit in his head. Senku crawled over him and coaxed his arms out from between his legs. “Show me.”

His voice went up an octave. “Why do you wanna see?”

"Just lemme." Senku wordlessly slipped his finger into the waistband, pulled it away, and peered inside. Sticky, white semen dribbled down his shaft and puddled onto the leather of his pants. He cackled. “Wow. You fucking soiled yourself, mentalist. Unbelievable.”

Gen whimpered and cast his eyes down, face and ears scarlet with embarrassment.

Senku smiled devilishly, seeing the opportunity to prod him more. “Aww, is it really that hard for my star mentalist to contain himself around me? Couldn't handle sleeping next to me?” he cackled, taking great pleasure in watching him squirm.

He scoffed, trying to hide his shame. “Senku-chan, I really need to go clean up…”

His eyes widened. “All by yourself? I should take responsibility, right?”

“What do you mean…?"

"I'll help." Senku grabbed the material of Gen's pants with his other hand and started to pull them down. His heart was racing. It was finally starting to dawn on him that he was actually going through with it. _What am I doing._

_Well, I already started, so…_

"Eek!"

He pulled them down all the way and tossed them aside, leaving Gen bottomless. "We can wash those later," he commented. He flipped up his orange yukata and ran his palm around the smooth skin of his stomach. He could feel his breathing quicken as soon as he laid a finger on him.

He knew he was being impulsive, but teasing him excited some visceral desire inside of him. He wanted to see more of Gen's cute squirming. It was exhilarating, to put it one way.

"Senku-chan…" His face was flushed red, and he was starting to sweat. His cock was still hard. "It's… I can do it myself."

"D-Don't worry. M'just gonna wipe you off." He was so excited he was stumbling over his words. He reached for a cloth, dampened it with water, and patted away the cum on his thighs and stomach. Gen sucked air in through his teeth at the cold of the rag. Senku looked back at him, a crazed smile on his face. "See?"

"Y-Yeah."

When he was done he tossed it aside. "Wasn't that bad, right?"

Gen nodded and pulled the end of his coat over his crotch and crossed his legs together again.

Senku sat down cross-legged next to him like he was about to be read a story. "You know I'm gonna ask you to describe your dream to me." He scooted closer. "In painstaking detail."

Gen pouted and covered his face with his arm. "It's stupid…" he mumbled.

"C'mon. It's relevant to me." He reached out and tugged at his sleeve. He knew he was being so annoying right now but he didn't care.

"Ugh, fine…" He uncovered his face and looked at him for the first time since he woke up. "I forgot most of the first part but you, you… were… um…"

Senku leaned in. _Yes. Tell me._

"You came onto me and you were naked and I was naked and we were about to do it." He squinted. "Doggy style."

"More."

"W-Well, we did do it." He was looking at Senku as he spoke, like he was waiting for his approval. Senku was nodding along. "And I was inside of you."

"Really…" Senku's hand was making its way down to his crotch and touching his cock through his skirt. Wow, he had gotten really hard. He rolled his hips like he was looking for something to grind against, like how Gen was humping him earlier. Gen had noticed and was watching him intently. He was starting to relax more.

"How'd it feel?" He was almost whispering.

"Really, really good. I've never felt that way in a dream before… I came really fucking hard. It was great until you woke me up," he laughed somewhat nervously.

"Yeah…" His hand was snaking under his clothes and he was palming his dick by now. He could make himself cum really quick if he wanted to, he was so turned on, but he wanted to drag it out a little. "What else?"

"Fuck, um… your asshole was cute and pink and your pubes were green like your hair," he giggled. "I don't know. I was just really happy and satisfied to finally have you…" He paused. "Sorry, I'm out of it right now."

Senku was too busy stroking himself off to really care. "W-Wow," he gasped. He rolled up his skirt, exposing his thighs and belly. Knowing that his most intimate parts were exposed right now turned him on like crazy.

Gen reached out and touched his knee, greatly pleased. Now that the tables were somewhat turned he was more bold. "I'd still fuck you if you let me," he murmured.

Senku bit his lip. _"Ggh—!"_ Senku buckled over, moving his hand faster. _"I'm close—"_

Gen caressed his thigh, gazing into his eyes seductively. "Cum for me, Senku-chan," he grinned.

On command, cum spurted out of his cock and onto Senku's legs and the futon. _"Fuck, fuck, fuck—" _he sputtered. He arched his back and milked the rest of the semen from his balls, all on full display to Gen. _"Ah… hah… hah…"_ His breathing was ragged.__

__He slowed down once he was all emptied out. He crumpled backwards, exhausted. Gen got up and crawled towards him. "Hehe, now you know what I felt like, Senku-chan." He dragged his finger across his belly, smearing his cum along. "Mess and all."_ _

__Senku wasn't too embarrassed this time, though. He was satisfied. "Maybe so."_ _

__Gen retrieved another damp rag. "Let me clean you up now, okay?" He gingerly dabbed his semen off his skin, touching him with his warm hands to counteract the coldness. "All done," he cooed._ _

__Senku looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks."_ _

__Gen tousled his hair. "I think we're even now."_ _

__Senku playfully rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, it's late. I wanna sleep."_ _

__"Fair."_ _

__He turned out the light and laid down. Gen rolled over and held onto him like before, intertwining their bare legs together. "You can do that," began Senku, "But try not to crush me this time."_ _

__"If I do it's revenge for you getting off to my humiliation."_ _

__"Fine."_ _

__Gen squeezed him tight. Senku held onto his hand. He was for sure going to make all his dreams a reality._ _

**Author's Note:**

> saw fragments of this deep in the bowels of my googile docs and decided to finish  
> [follow my tweeter for more](twitter.com/foggytrees)


End file.
